TriDelt
by ms.dee
Summary: Never in her life did she ever picture herself joining a Sorority and Alex Kelly wasn't planning onto until she was face with a difficult challenge and well let's just say, she doesn't like to be call a loser.
1. Welcome

**Chap. 1- Welcome**

It was my first day at Newport University and my first day living on my own. "Alex honey, do you have everything?" _Okay, not yet but I'm almost there. _

"Yes mother…" I replied exasperated after answering that question for the millionth time. "Its only college mom," I told her.

"Give your mom a break Lex," an older gentleman said. "Her only child is leaving her." He joked.

"I'm half an hour away!" I replied.

"And I don't see why you can't just stay at home then…" my mother joined us.

"Its call the college experience." I insisted on her. I love my mom but she can be rather difficult at times.

"Fine." She gave up as we continue to bring my things up to my new room. After, my parents finally were able to let go and head home, leaving me to my own accord for the first time. _I was excited_. Trying to organize my things in my brand new room, I noticed that my roommate has already moved in and settled in. As soon as I was finished with putting things in its place I heard the door open. I looked up to see a tall dirty blonde girl who was sporting a semi formal dress.

"Oh, you must be my roommate!" I heard the girl yelled excitedly and I got to admit I was scared. "I'm Bryanna!" She shouted her name towards me. _Yes, I'm definitely scared. _

"Uh, hi. I'm Alex." I replied hesitantly.

"You have a boy's name!" Bryanna pointed out and I found myself mentally slapping myself. _Really? _

"Uh, it's short for Alexandra." I informed her.

"Oh, that makes more sense." She uttered as I simply nodded my head. I couldn't help but smile at her. She seems so naïve. "Anywho, where are you from Alexandra?" She asked me using my full name. I didn't bother.

"I'm from Newport." I answered simply.

"Really? I'm from Santa Barbra," She told me but I was more or less, uninterested.

"Cool." Was all I said before I decided to tune out her voice as she continues to babble on and on about god knows what.

"Let's go!" I snapped out of my trance at her unbelievable high-pitched of a voice. _I can pop an eardrum! _

"Uh, where?" Like I was going anywhere with her, yet I let her drag me out the door. _Great. _"Where are you dragging me?" I ask again to no anvil but before I know it I see about another dozen of Bryanna lookalike heading towards one place. It was a really big white house. _Literally_. "You're kidding?" I snapped at the blonde girl who still has a rather strong grip on my wrist when noticed the three large Greek letters on that large white house. _Sorority. _

"Nope!" I heard Bryanna replied to my rhetorical question. "You're too hot to not pledge!" She added causing me to blush a bit at the comment.

"No, no, no, no!" I was able to stop and pull away from the death grip, "This…" I waved my hands around to suggest the place and the people, "all this, isn't me. Sororities are for rich spoiled girls with nothing better to do with their time other then glam themselves up and whoring themselves to the frat boys." I said in one breath, "no offence." I finished looking a little apologetic towards Bryanna.

"Well, you haven't been in this one I'm guessing." _No shit Sherlock_ I thought as I heard another voice from behind me. I turned to encounter a tall, lanky brunette whom outfit couldn't scream Ralph Lauren any louder, accompanied by a bunch of other lookalikes. _Bitch_. She then smirk at me and walked off into the house.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"No clue. Maybe she wants to join as well!" Bryanna yelled excitedly and she once again grabbed a hold of me. _I'm going to murder her in her sleep. _

Making our way inside as I decided to humor Bryanna for a bit before dashing out of the place. I couldn't help but get excited about the free food. _Not bad_.

"Hello." A random girl walked up to me.

"Uh, hi?" I replied not sure if it was me she was talking to.

"I'm Summer, how do you do?" She introduced herself politely.

"I'm Alex…andra." I paused a bit before deciding to say my entire name not wanting to relive the Bry moment again. "And I'm doing well…" I replied but the smiled and gave me a nod before walking off. _Weird. _

"Attention Ladies!" I loud voice rang throughout the house. _Wouldn't wanna be yelled at by her! _I thought this was the perfect time to ditch but I was a step too slow as Bry has already gotten a hold of me and pulled me towards the stage. "Welcome ladies to Delta Delta Delta and here's your President, Marissa Cooper." The girl announced as everyone then applause for this Marissa. _No way! _

"Hello ladies and again welcome. As you all must know that Tri Delt look for nothing but the best. We will put you through tests and challenges to see if you are really committed to this family. Look around you, every girl you see up here could be your future sisters and every one of them are nothing but exceptional for this Sorority is not your typical one where you glam up and whore yourself to fraternity boys," At this I say her eye me with a smile. _Shit_. "We're the making of history at NU. But I want to let you know; you will not all make it but be proud that you were willing to try. Starting tomorrow, the fun begins. Each of you will be given a schedule of the hazing period. Don't' mind the name, its just tradition. We expect you to be on time and properly dressed. For further questions, feel free to ask any one of the girls with a red badge on them. Thank you for coming and I hope to see all again." The girl walked off the stage as girls started to hand out schedules for everyone. _This sucks._


	2. Dub

AN: Thank you for the review. I hope you like this chapter. :D

* * *

**Chap. 2- Dub**

I was handed one of them schedules for the hazing thing and I snorted to myself and threw it into a near by trash bin. _No way am I going to do this. _

"That's not nice, you know. A tad rude." I heard that same voice speak from behind me. _Oh dear_. "You could of at least waited until you left the place to throw it away…" I turned around to face that Marissa chick, shoving the schedule back at me.

"Oh, my bad." I replied, faking an apologetic smile. "How very rude…" I started as I walked over to that same trash bin, "of me." And once again I threw it back in. I smiled and walked off, dragging Bryanna with me.

After being able to escape the large crowd, I marched back to my dorm room.

"I can't believe I let you drag me to that." I scuffed at Bryanna.

"What? You seem to fit right in." Bry told innocently.

"You're kidding right?" _She's kidding right? _I had to laugh internally at this girl's statements.

"Why would I kid?" She looked at me very confused.

"Bry? I'm not like them." I pointed out to her. _It's going to be a long year with her. _

"Why? You're rich hence you're here. You dress the part. You seem smart. And last, you're for certain hot enough." Bry told me and I found myself pondering her observations. _Oh, god! I look like one of them! _However, before I was able to reply, a loud knock came from the door. I went to open it but no one was there but there was a letter on the floor addressed to me.

"Who was it?" I heard Bry asking.

"I don't know. They just left a letter for me." I told her as I examine the object. It doesn't say whom it was from.

"Boring" Bry claimed and walked out, "I'm going to check out the showers!" She said excitedly and was out the door. I ignored all of what she said and slowly open the letter and read it in shock.

_Dear Ms. Kelly,_

_As a high member of the_ TriDelt _council, I'm here to direct you in your decisions to join Delta Delta Delta. It is of great honor for us to have you join our family in that we've review your file and found that you are an exceptional addition to the group. However, records aren't everything and we still need you to prove that you are worthy. _

_It came to my attention, however, that you are reluctant to the idea of joining a sorority for stereotypical reasons, but I would beg to differ. You don't choose the sorority you want to be in, Ms. Kelly. It chooses you. Take this as challenge to see if you have what it takes to be the best. You don't have to stay after you make it, if you find us generic. That's only if you make it that far. _

_President,_

_Marissa Cooper. _

I finished reading the letter and couldn't believe all that I have read. _Who knew a formal letter can sound so…conniving. _

"Damnit!" I said loudly as I got frustrated. I hate people like Marissa, who think they can command everything she lays eye on. _But you don't back down from challenge._ My head told me and I couldn't agree more. "If she wants me so bad, me she's going to get!" I ramble out loud, missing the double meanings to my own statement.

Back at the House, a Tri meeting was in session. All the members of the council sat in the boardroom with files in hand waiting for the Marissa to arrive. As the girls talk among themselves, Marissa walked in accompany with her two best, also the VP Taylor Townsend and her Treasure Summer Roberts. Taking a seat in their respective spot, the meeting began.

"Ladies, today's meeting consists of preparations for rush week." Marissa started as all the girls listen to her intently, "As you all saw today, we have more girls applying then usual but we can only accept 15 new members this year." Marissa continued as the girls all gave a sigh in respond. It was always hard to pick the members at the end from so many girls but they had to. Only the exceptional are picked. No exceptions. After a few more minutes of discussing the week itinerary, everyone was split into their committee to talk over their part of the job for the upcoming week.

"Did you see all them girls today?" Another friend of Marissa uttered as she walked up to her. "There were lots of potentials…"

"Lots of potential fuck buddies you mean Jodie?" Summer piped in, a little aggravated.

"Aw, you're still my number one?" Jodie wrapped her arms around Summer who rolled her eyes. They've been friends since they first joined TriDelt two years ago and they're really close. "But really, there's this blonde one with amazing eyes…" Jodie started again but was cut off.

"Dubbed." Taylor said with a smirk.

"What? I never knew you swung that way Tay!" Jodie said excitedly walking over to the girl.

"In your dreams Jo. I was dubbing her for our president here. Although there's like a billion blonde, blue eyes out there, yet I know which one you're speaking of." Taylor pointed to Marissa who had her mind elsewhere.

"How come you always dub the hot ones?" Jodie spoke up, bitter. She was joking of course.

"I'm good." Marissa said with a shrug.

"What is it with Alex, Coop?" Summer asked, saying the new girl's name.

"She has a boy's name?" Jodie questioned.

"Its short for Alexandra you git." Taylor sounded, the English in her spoke.

"Okay, right." Jodie gave everyone an awkward smile before switching back to Marissa.

"You didn't answer me Coop." Summer spoke again.

"I don't know. She intrigues me." Marissa said simply.

"That's it?" Taylor responded, "She insulted our Sorority Riss!" Taylor claim a little offended at what she heard the young blonde said that afternoon. Marissa didn't say anything but shrug. She didn't know what it was about Alex but she can't wait to find out though.

"Coop, let me remind you. Last time you were 'intrigued' by a fellow member, I caught you out back fucking her brains out." Summer stated with which Marissa smirked to, "Then you got her kicked out for talking about you." Summer finished.

"She was bragging about it. I mean, I fucked her once and it wasn't even great and she went around telling people I love her. It was rather annoying you know." Marissa pointed out and her friends just shook their heads at her.

"Sometimes I think you're worst then Jodie." Taylor stated.

"HEY!" Jodie cried out.

"I said sometimes hun." Taylor claimed, returning Jodie's smirk.

"But really Coop, watch out. You are the President and there are people looking for an excuse to kick you off that chair." Summer stated as they all turn to look at another group of girls. _Bianca. _

"Don't worry Sum, I'll be fine." Marissa assure her worried friend.

"Okay, with that said. Try to find a Little this time around…" Summer told her, "And keep her!" Summer pointed out as the other girls all chuckled at the comment. Marissa just stood there smirking at the idea. She couldn't wait for rush week to finally start.


	3. Third Floor

**an**: I want to thank everyone for the lovely comments on this fic. I normally reply personally to each reviews but I'm sort of busy with work so all i can do is update for you. But just know I'm very thankful for your comments. It keeps me going. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chap. 3- Third Floor**

Finding my way over to that same obnoxiously large white house of Delta, Delta, Delta I couldn't believe I was actually suckered into this. Next to me, I find Bry bouncing happily, excited that I 'finally saw the light' as she so kindly puts it. I didn't tell her about the challenging letter from the one evil Marissa Cooper, but instead, I just told her I was ready to join 'the light.' Groaning loudly, I noticed the same amount of girls that had showed up the first gig. Not only am I being suckered into this sham, it's 8 in the morning! _Really? _

"GOOOOOD MORNING LADIES!" I heard a too high pitch of a voice for my comfort scream out to us. Following the call I heard everyone else replying good morning.

"I see you've decided to grace us." I heard a _very _familiar voice behind us. _It's way too early for her! _Turning around, I went face to face with Marissa Cooper who held a grin on her face. _Or is that a smirk? _

"I wouldn't you to have all the fun." I shot back, holding a fake smile. _Yeah, I can play your game Cooper. _

"Oh, fun we will have Kelly." She announced to me, walking up closer and I felt myself tensed, "I'll make sure of that…" She whispered by my ear and brushed pass me, towards the stage. _What was that? _

"Good morning ladies," I heard Marissa said this time. "I hope everyone is well." She gave everyone an adoring smile. "On to business then." She stated as the crowed paid full attention to her. "As you can see that we have lots of you here, wanting join. Sadly, we are only able to accept 15 new members this year. This morning will be the first eliminations. Behind those doors," Marissa pointed to the doors as I kept my eyes on her, "there is a table with 25 girls picture on display. Those are the girls who have made it throw the first cut. The cut was based on your school records that were presented to us. If your picture is there, congratulations. If not, there's always next year ladies." I heard Marissa finished walking over to the double doors opening it slowly.

I saw the wave pool of girls rushing over behind Marissa as the doors opened, revealing the rest of the members dressed in high-class uniforms, I presume was the sorority. I was in no hurry to rush over, crossing my fingers, hoping my picture was thrown into the trash.

"ALEXANDRA!!" I heard Bry shouting from the top of her lounges. _I'm guessing she made it. _"LOOK!" She shouted once more waving something that resembles a picture.

"Good job!" I replied back to her, giving her a warm smile. _I was happy for her since she really wanted this, unlike myself. _I saw her look around once more and look back at me with a sad smile and shook her head. I think she was trying to tell me my picture was there. _YES! _

"Not going to go check?" I heard that same voice again. _She needs to stop walking up behind me! _

"I don't need to." I turned with a smirk on my face; she furrows her brow but kept her smile.

"Confident" She stated.

"No. Don't care." I replied to no affect. She still holds that stupid grin.

"Well then. You wouldn't want this then?" She said, holding up a picture, _fuck. _I'm sure she could see the expression clearly on my face as I saw her smirk grow even wider. "Congratulation, Ms. Kelly." She handed me my picture and walked away. _This is going to be SO much fun. _

Minutes after, as sobbing girls who hadn't made it walk out of the house, those who had made it file into the study room.

"If you're here, that means you've made it. Congratulation." I heard someone other then Marissa speak, "Let me introduce myself. I'm Summer Roberts. I'm the current Vice President of TriDelt. Beside me are Jodie and Taylor, high council members. We are your number one 'go-to' person. If you have any questions or complaints, feel free to ask any one of us. All the other members are here to direct you around. Do not, address the President personally," I heard the Summer said firmly, looking around at some of the girls who are staring at Marissa from the side. "Okay, now you all will be staying in the house. An envelope will be handed to you with which room, and with whom you'll be staying with for the next week. In each room, there's a Tridelt rule book. Read it. Learn it. Breathe it." Summer said a tad bit scary. I won't be talking to her much. "Have fun ladies." She smiled sweetly. _Wow, a complete 360 degree turn there! _

Seconds later, I see uniformed girls passing out white envelopes to each girl. Getting mine, I pulled out the keys that read 301.

"Alexandra! What room are you in?" Bry caught me off guard.

"301." I replied.

"ME TOO!" she said excitedly. Too excited. _Great. _"Aw, we're going to have so much fun together!" She pointed out and I just gave her an awkward smile.

"Hello…" A shorter blonde girl spoke softly right next to us.

"Hi there." I said nicely. _That's rare. _

"I'm Jane, I just thought I'd say hi since I don't really know anyone else here and…" The girl started to ramble, which proves that she's rather nervous talking to people.

"Alex." I told her with my hand extended. She stopped talking and shook my hand with a huge smile on her. "What room are you in?" I ask her, starting a conversation.

"Uh, 209." She replied, "You?"

"301." Bry found the need to answer for me.

"Yeah, what she said." I pointed out.

"Wow, you're on the third floor." Jane stated a bit surprise.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked her.

"You don't know?" I think this made her even more surprise then the fact that I'll be living on level three.

"Should I?" I was rather confused at this point.

"Oh my. The third floor are usually reserved for the President and the VP plus high council personnel. There's only five rooms on that floor and normally, first year aren't allowed up." The girl explained on a hush tone, which I found to be funny. _Top-secret guys! _

"Right but it does say 301 on my paper so that's where I'll be." I said as I started to head up the stairs. I had to admit, this was a pretty glamorous house. _Donations. _

I was the only person upstairs on the third floor checking out this room of mine. Finding my way over to room 301, I passed room 300 and saw something I did not want to see. _President Cooper, I'm right next to her! _I sigh out loud at the realization to why I was put up on the third floor. _She's trying to annoy the hell out of me! _

"Why so frustrated?" _speak of the devil. _"Like your room?" She asked walking closer to me.

"I haven't gone in obviously." I pointed out.

"Touchy…" She smirk her response as she continue to move closer to where I was. _Personal bubble woman! Back off! _

"No…" I stammered out, "Ju-" I stuttered as she was now inches away, causing me to back up against the wall.

"What was that?" I let out with a smile as she stood there looking down at me. _Damn tall people. _

"Uh…" I couldn't get anything out. I had no idea what it was that caused me to do this. I suddenly found myself unable to speak let alone throw sarcastic remarks at her.

"That's what I thought." She had whispered into my ear, brushing her cheeks against mine as she did. I felt myself tense at the contact and speechless as I felt her breath on my skin, sending goose bumps throughout my body. I felt her pull away as she stared at me. There was something in her eyes I couldn't pinpoint but before I was able to search for it, she walked away, leaving me there a little lost for words.

However, gone unnoticed was someone in the corner who witnessed what Marissa had done and was waiting for the perfect time to let it all out. Smiling to themselves, they to descended the stairs shortly after, so they won't get caught spying.


	4. President's List

_**AN: **I want to thank everyone for the wonderful and lovely comments. Sorry this took longer to be updated. I'm rather busy these days but I will try my best to update faster. Thanks again for reading! You guys are the best! :D_

* * *

**Chap. 4- President's List**

I was finally able to rest my eyes after struggling to find myself comfortable in the new room when I heard a loud horn rang throughout the house. _You're kidding me right? _I looked over to the side table to see that it was only four in the morning. _It is way too early to deal with President Snobby. _Groaning loudly I fought the urge to rush outside and slap those girls upside the head for waking me up.

"OMG, its starting!" I heard none other then Bry's voice perks up from nowhere. _When did Barbie get up? _"Yay!" she squeal way too excited for someone who just woke up. _I bet you a billion Ken dolls she didn't even sleep. _Rolling my eyes at my roommate, I slowly make my way out the door and down three flights of stairs, towards the sound of the horrendously loud horn.

There they were, the girl so calls Summer and her minions were all dressed in short white running shorts and blue polo shirts that had some sort of a shield on the left chest. I noticed however, that one person was not present.

"It took you guys 15 minutes to report…" I heard Summer uttered out loudly. _She's the one with the damn horn. _"That's not fast enough," Her facial expression turned sour as all the girls seem to tense. _Oh god, here we go_. "For the next week you will have to report here within 5 minutes of the horn. Fail to do so will result in some disciplinary action." Summer set up the rules as I happen to notice how terrified every girl in the room looks. "On the table over there are your daily uniform and a Tridelt Rush Pin. You are to wear the pin at all times during rush." She pointed out still with a very strict stance. "Okay you have 5 minutes to grab what's yours, change and meet back here. Remember, don't be late." She finished yet no one moved.

"Move!" Some other girl beside her yelled and the room roar to life as girls scramble to get ready.

"Thank you Jodie." Summer turned to her friend, rubbing her forehead.

"Relax Sum, things will be fine. Plus, I think the girls are completely terrified of you already" Taylor spoke up this time, trying to relax her friend.

"Where's Marissa?" Jodie asked.

"I would like to ask the same question." Summer replied, pinching the bridge of her nose even harder.

"Hey, I'm sure she'll be here." Taylor soothed the over stressed girl.

"If you ask me, I don't even know why she was voted President, she surely don't know how to be one…" The three girls heard a voice say behind them. Turning, they found their fellow sisters and council member, Bianca.

"Like or not, you shouldn't say such thing B, they might report back to our highness." Another girl spoke.

"Holly! I didn't know you could speak!" Jodie poked. "I always thought you have people speak for you…my bad…" Jodie shot back sarcastically.

"Bite me!" Holly glared at the girl.

"No thank you! God knows where you've been!" Jodie mused causing the girl to turn scarlet but before anything was to happen Marissa finally shows up.

"Girls! No need to be caddy, we're all sisters here!" Marissa interrupted with a giant smile knowing full well those girls didn't like her. Holly glared at all of them and just kept quiet. Summer suddenly pulled Marissa aside to speak with her.

"Where have you've been? I tell the rushees not to be late yet their president is even worst." Summer snapped.

"Calm down Summer. I was over at the Kappa Sigma's house to discuss with Ryan about our joint effort with rush. That's all." Marissa explained truthfully yet Summer still eyed the tall girl.

"You smell like sex." Summer pointed out bluntly yet discreetly.

"Uh, I might have took a detour on the way back?" Marissa smiled innocently, "Those Gamma Phi Beta girls aren't as innocent as they look Sum." Marissa said defensively and lucky for her, the girls were all rushing back to report leaving Summer no time to scold at her.

"Good morning ladies." Marissa spoke a soon as all the girls were present, including myself. I noticed that the girl is even giddier then most time I happen to run into her. _More like she's stalking me. _"I know it's early but you all need to get use to this." Marissa spoke softly, more soothing then when Summer was speaking. "Before I hand you over to Taylor, I want to tell you girls something. Tri Delta has come a long way to be where it is at today as one of the top leading sorority across the nation," I listen to her speak and I saw a slight change in her, a more serious side. _Who knew_? "Therefore, giving us the title as the number one house here on campus. I ask for nothing more then for all of you to uphold that standard and present yourself as if you are already part of this family. Good luck to you all." Marissa finished with a delightful smile as every girl applauded her. Even Summer seems to be in a better mood.

"Good morning ladies. I'm Taylor Townsend and I'm your Social Chair and your instructions leader for Rush. With me, I have Jodie who will help me with each task." I somehow started to tune the girl out as I felt a presence behind me, one I shiver in annoyance.

"Miss me?" the voice crept up from behind me and I almost jump even though I knew she was there.

"And why would I?" I shot back, trying to keep quiet.

"Just wondering…" She spoke softly and slowly as she slid her head over my right shoulder. I tensed completely, wondering why it was I feel like I can't move when she is this close. I feel her smile from my reaction and backed away. "Good luck, you'll need it." She spoke and she was no longer there.

"Okay, come get it!" Taylor yelled and I've noticed I've missed the entire speech and had no clue what we were to do.

"BRY!" I shouted, grabbing her attention. "What are we doing?" I asked softly.

"Weren't you listening Alexandra?" She questioned me and I looked guilty. _I was preoccupied. _

"No." I answered simply, not wanting to go into details.

"You'll get a list and on it has five things you must collect before tonight's meeting at 8." She told me.

"Seems easy enough." I spoke aloud.

"Just wait until you get your list. You'll think differently." The girl we met yesterday told me as she looked at her list is horror and walked off. I raised an eyebrow at her reaction and went ahead to collect my list.

_Alex Kelly's List_

_1. A picture of Kappa Tao Gamma's President sleeping._

_2. Gamma Phi Beta's President signature pen._

_3. Zeta Beta Zeta's President coffee mug._

_4. Kappa Sigma's President wristwatch._

_5. Delta Delta Delta's President undergarment. _

I finished reading my list as my eyes bugged out of its sockets at all the things I must collect but none was as disturbing as the last one. _I bet you anything she wrote my list! _I looked around at everyone to see what they're doing and I noticed some girls going back to their rooms and some girls contemplating with each other on how they were going to get their things. I take another look at my list, groan and went to get dress. _Might as well get the first one over with. _

The first one was the easiest one because when I got to the Kappa Toa house, everyone was drunk off their asses, which made my task that much easier. The only thing I had to do was find which one of them was the president and even that wasn't hard. _There were practically arrows pointing at him. _After taking a picture of him I decided to go get some sleep before heading out for the rest. I made my way over to the Gamma Phi house and pretended to be one of the pledges. I practically did the same thing at the Zeta Beta's house. _Too easy_. For the Kappa Sigma fraternity was a little more difficult since I couldn't just 'pretend' to be pledge there. Sipping slowly on my third ice white mocha of the day I turned to walk over to the Kappa Sigma house when I ran straight into someone.

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" A male voice rang as he reaches down to help me up. I turned to take his hand and he just stared at me.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention." I told him, a tall sandy hair boy who was very well dressed.

"Are you sure? Do I need to take you to the emergency room or anything?" He asked with an amusing smile.

"I think I can handle a slight fall." I told him, returning the smile.

"If you say so, but let me buy you coffee…" He suggested looking down at my spilled cup on the ground, "I'm Ryan." He then introduced, sticking out his hand.

"Alex," I replied taking his hand, "and coffee sounds good." I told him with a smile. At that moment I forgot about what I was suppose to do. I sat with Ryan over coffee, chatting about pretty much everything when I noticed my phone rang telling me that I had one hour to get back to the house. _Fuck! _

"I'm sorry! I need to go, I'm late…" I got up quickly as he was right there with me.

"What's the rush?" He asked so coolly.

"It's rush and I was suppose to collect stuff and meet back before 8…" I explained to him as I sped walk away but he was right beside me. He chuckled but stopped as I abruptly came to a pause, "Crap!"

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I was supposed to get the Kappa Sigma's President wrist watch." I said, exasperated not caring if I was suppose to say that or not. He chuckled some more, "What's so funny?" I questioned him. He smiled at me, rolled up his sleeves and took off his watch, handing it to me.

"I'm Ryan Atwood, President of Kappa Sigma." I announced politely and I was pretty sure my face was shelled shock. Of all the things we talked about you would think we talked about that!

"Thank you so much!" I took the watch and gave him a hug, which shocked him. "I'll return it I promise!" I told him.

"Hahaha, which house are you rushing anyways?" He shouted at me, as I was now running back to the house.

"TriDelta!" I yelled back and was off. _He is such a lifesaver. _Ryan just stood there with a smile. It was going to be a good year for everyone.

I still had half an hour before the meeting started and I was still missing one thing. The one thing I wasn't too thrilled on getting. Slowly making my way up to the third floor, I made sure no one was watching me as I snuck into Marissa's room. _Okay, hell here I come_. Once inside I flicked on the lights and took a look around. _Wow, it spells nice in here. _Her room was very neatly organized with several book shelves filled with books. _I wonder if she actually reads those, nah._ Eyeing the drawers, I swiftly made my way over and opened them. _What the FUCK! It's empty! _I couldn't believe this. Every single drawer was empty with no hint of any sort of clothing let alone undergarments.

"Looking for these?" I sprang around to see Marissa standing at the door that led to her private bathroom I assume. _I knew it, she did write my list! _I kept eyeing her as she stride over to me, twirling something that looks like a lace panty from Victoria's Secret. _Does that mean she's not wearing any…._ My thought was cut short as she was now mere inches from me and I find myself unable to speak or move, again. "I thought I'd help you out." She whisper softly in my ears and left her panty on my shoulder. With a peck on my cheek, she smirk and walked away leaving me standing in her room to collect myself. _What the hell…she kissed me? _The thought caused me to blush but I shook away the feeling, as I was about to be late.

The meeting was short and uneventful as they check to see if we have all our stuff. The girl call Jodie who was checking mine smirk as she reached Marissa's panty and pat me on the back. _Okay?_ Sadly, some girls were cut from the race but I wasn't one of them. _Damnit_. This was only the first day of rush. _Great._


	5. Talented Pt 1

**Chap. 5- Talented 1/2**

The next day wake up call has to be even worst then the day before. Instead of the unanimous sound of a blow horn, the obnoxiously loud banging of pots and pan instead waked us up. _They have to be shitting me! _Like yesterday, everyone assembled downstairs where all the other sisters were located and once again I noticed Marissa was not present.

"Good job ladies. Everyone is on time today." I heard Summer sweetly. _I swear, I will never figure that child out. _"No pep talk from me this morning," She told us to everyone's relief, "I'll hand you over to Taylor and Jodie." She finished and walked away. I also noticed that not all the house members were present. Today it seems as if only a fair few were suppose to be here. Before letting myself wonder like yesterday, I listen intently to Taylor. _Or was it Jodie? _

"Sorry, Summer lost her horns this morning…" The small Latina girl spoke first, causing the younger girls to giggle. "Joking Sum!" She then yelled when a loud 'JODIE' rang from the other side of the room, causing everyone to laugh out right. _I like this one. _

"On with business," Taylor spoke this time, "Your next task, whether you choose to except it or not. Although you're a pledge therefore you don't really have a choice," Taylor said a matter of fact, "it is a two day process. Tomorrow night TriDelt is hosting its first talent show of the year. This show is not just a simple show but it's a charity event where each contestant is graded by the amount of donations given in their name. Every one of you is to enter with a talent but here's the twist. You don't get to pick your talent." With this both Jodie and Taylor gave each other a wide grin. _Oh boy. _

"We will give you an agenda of what your talent will be and the rules that follows. With that, you are also given a member today to shadow. You are to follow this member everywhere to learn what it is that a member of the house does. This picking is completely random so don't think we give you certain people for some odd reason." Jodie explains the rest.

"Okay, before we pass out today's items I want to announce something. Kappa Sigma is throwing a Grand Formal tonight in association with TriDelt. Only official Greek members are invited to this event but for some reason you get ask by a Kappa Sig, you are allowed to attend but keep in mind, you have only two days to practice your new talent. So plan accordingly" Taylor finished her announcements and started to pass out everyone's agenda.

Just as I got mine I heard some girls hyperventilating while some fainted after reading there new talent. I read mine, and my eyes almost heart out of my head. _I have to WHAT? _

_ALEX KELLY_

You're talent is to sing and act out a song.

_RULES: _

-A girl point of view song is asked, preferably.

-Costume is required.

-DO WHATEVER YOU NEED TO GET DONATIONS!

"What did you get?" I heard Bry asked from behind me.

"I have to sing," I said a bit horrified. _I don't sing. I'm not kidding. _"I don't sing!" I told the hyper girl.

"I wish I got that. I have to pop. What is that?" She asked me with a titled head as if doing so would give her the answer.

"Beats me." I lied but I wasn't in the mood to explain to Bry of all people what 'pop' was.

"Darn…" She let out slowly, "Who did you get!" She asked suddenly with a complete change of tone.

"I don't know. How do you know?" I asked her and she flipped over agenda to show me a printed name. Summer Roberts. _Good luck with her. _Flipping my agenda over I read in much needed relief the name Jodie Hernandez. _I swore I would of shot someone if I had…her. _

"Everyone!" It was Taylor again, "Shadowing officially starts at 8 so you have the rest of the time before hand to either start preparing or go back to bed. I would choose the first one if I were you." She said and everyone started to disburse. _Screw it I'm going back to bed_. And that's exactly what I did.

In Marissa's room, Summer was helping Marissa with the perpetration for the night's event.

"I don't know why you didn't let me help the talent task." Marissa pouted her question.

"Really Coop?" Summer gave her a face that pretty much says, 'I'm-not-that-dumb'.

"What?" Marissa replied, playing dumb.

"Because I want to see Alex showing off her '_fucking_' talents with our present on stage." Summer claimed using air quotes and all.

"It takes talent." Marissa retorted with a smirk.

"No." Summer looked at the taller girl and couldn't suppress a little chuckle from the girl's ridiculously lame attempt at a joke. "What is it with this girl Coop? Normally you would move on or did you switch to people who play hard to get." Summer questioned.

"I don't know really. I would tell you, you know me but I honestly don't know. The fact that she practically hates me makes it even more tempting but that's not it. There's something there…when I'm with her. I just don't know what it is." Marissa tried to explain but wasn't successful.

"Right. Who are you going with to the event tonight?" Summer changed the subject.

"You knew better then anyone Sum that I don't go to these things with anyone." Marissa corrected her.

"Yeah, you just leave with someone." Summer teased.

"Jeez thanks Sum." Marissa played along.

"I'm your best friend. I'm obligated." Summer replied. The two girls continue to laugh and plan their event.

Eight o'clock came way too quickly. Sooner then I liked. I have woken up a bit earlier to get ready and set myself up for the day. As soon as I got out of my door, Jodie was waiting for me.

"Hey you!" She shouted excitedly. This wasn't like Bry's excitement. No, this was more of the evil excitement.

"I thought I was shadowing you." I pointed out, not at all faltering in her presence. _I'm not afraid of you! _

"Good point." Jodie thought out loud, "Now follow!" She snapped as she made her way down the stairs with me right behind her. "We're you surprise that you didn't have to shadow Marissa?" Jodie asked catching me off guard. I'm pretty positive my facial expression says it all. "Hey, don't worry about me. I'm not as creepy as Marissa nor as bipolar as Summer. I'm not even…" I saw her paused trying to think of something, "I don't know what Taylor is BUT my point is. I'm the cool one." She finished with a wide smile. I couldn't help but smile as well. _She's a bit wacky, but cool. _

"Who is shadowing her?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Why so curious?" Jodie shot back as we were now out of the house. I couldn't answer and Jodie say that. "The president never participates in shadowing. They have lots of confidential things to take care of." Jodie explained as I nodded.

"Where are we going?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Over to Kappa Sig. We, or mainly me, need to help set up for the formal tonight." Jodie told me. "You can watch." She finished as I nodded and pulled out my iPod. "What's with the headphones, do I bore you?" Jodie questioned.

"No, just trying to pick my song." I told her.

"So what song are you going to dazzle us with?" Jodie teased.

"I'm not sure yet." I said truthfully. We were now in front of Kappa Sig's house, making our way inside. Once inside I looked around the vintage oak décor that's place throughout the house and marvel at the spectacular elegant it has for a bunch of boys. Turning my head I saw the guy I met the other day, Ryan talking to…_oh god! _

"Alex?" I heard him say as he too noticed my presence in the house. I saw Marissa look at me as well but with a questionable look.

"You know him?" Jodie whispered beside me.

"Yeah, I ran into him the other day…" I whispered back but was cut off when Ryan has made his way over to us.

"Alex, it is you. What are you doing here?" He asked happily and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'm shadowing." I replied as if he should know what the hell I'm talking about.

"Ah…" he replied. _I guess he does know_. He looks over at Jodie and smile. "Jodie, how are we today?" He asked politely.

"Ryan, we both know that if you stop taking all the girls, I would be a whole lot better." Jodie joked.

"Always the teaser." Ryan smiled back and their conversation didn't click in my head just yet. "I have to get back to Marissa but, can we get coffee later?" He asked me and Jodie eyed me curiously.

"Uh, if I can." I didn't promise but I didn't say no either. He left and the whole time I saw Marissa in the other room looking a little unpleased. _What's up her ass? _

"Coffee?" Jodie shook me out of my thoughts.

"Long story." I dismissed the conversation altogether. "But you…" I started as the earlier conversation clicks in my head.

"Yes, I'm into girls. Everybody knows that." Jodie said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't!" I shot back.

"Well it's not my fault you're not at all observant." Jodie told me as she walked through the house. "But don't worry, you're not on my interest list." She pointed out with a smirk.

"Why not?" I let out without thinking and Jodie looked at me all funny. _What did I just say? _

"Moving on!" Jodie shook her head and laughed to herself. _What?! i/ "You, just sit." He ordered me to the near by table. I had one headphone in as I browse through my library but nothing as yet captured me. This sucks. Jodie was now across from me, making décor for the night. Feeling my eyes wander around and it happened to find Marissa. iFanfreakingtastic. _

"Hey Jo," I stated as she looked at me with her brow raised. I was clueless to the fact that I gave her a nickname. "Do you mind me asking you a few question about…" I looked over to Marissa before continuing.

"Marissa?" Jodie finished for me. "What do you want to know?" She asked me.

"Why she's so creepy?" I asked quickly as Jodie busted out laughing. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Because I've never heard of anyone refer to her as that!" She continues to chuckle at my question. "You see, in most people's eye, Marissa is the perfect girl. She's smart, beautiful and on top of that social ladder. She became TriDelt's youngest president to date. She tends to get whatever she wants, whomever she wants whenever she wants. That might make her sound a little conceited but she's not really. I've been friends with her since freshmen year and she's really a great person to have around." Jodie told me and I couldn't help but listen closely. "You'll learn to love Marissa." She finished with a smile. _That'll be the day. i/ "Why the interest?" Jodie questioned me._

"_Uh…" I stuttered, "Just curious." I let out._

"_If you say so. But listen, don't let her scare you, that's just the way she is." Jodie told me and I just nodded as I tune back to my music and at that moment I found the perfect song. _

_After half the day with Jodie, helping her decorates and watching her hit on random pledge, she decided that I could take the rest of the day away to deal with my talent. I was relief because I swore she was checking me out at some point. iNot interested my ass! _I was on my way back to the house when I heard my name.

"Alex!" It was Ryan. "Hey," He said as he caught up to me. "How about that coffee?" He suggested.

"Sure." I smiled at him.

"So, how's your day so far?" He asked me.

"As good as it gets with Jodie I guess," I joked.

"Right." He agreed as we continue to walk, "What are you doing tonight?" He asked quickly.

"Practicing my new found talent for the show." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Right, that. Can't wait to see what you'll do." He told me as I smack him playfully on the arm, "But if you have time would you like to join me at the formal tonight?" He asked seriously. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. It came as a surprise that I found myself speechless. "Yes, no? Maybe so?" He teased, as I didn't answer.

"Uh yeah, I'd like to." I told him a little flustered and his smile couldn't be any wider.

"Great!" He said happily as we continue to walk and talk about the plans for the night. I was so wrapped up in my conversation with him that I didn't know, for once, that Marissa was looking our way with an uneasy expression on her face.


	6. Talented Pt 2

**AN: **I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews. Sorry I can't reply to each individually but know that your reviews are all greatly appreciated. I hope you continue to enjoy this. Oh, and instead of two parts to Talented, I made it 3 because there are a lot of things I need to put in. Thanks again for reading. Fell free to ask me anything -Sandy.

* * *

**Chap. 6- Talented 2/3**

I was finally able to get back to the house after a very long coffee break with Ryan. I was pretty sure it would have last longer if he didn't had to go and I didn't need to practice. Walking up the stairs to my temporary room I happened to pass none other then Marissa who just got out of her room. I was getting myself ready for some smartass comment but nothing came. She gave me a small smile and walked right pass me. _That's strange even for her_. Still pondering what had just occurred, I walked into my room and wonder what was wrong with the taller girl today.

There was no creepy encounter with her today. Not wanting to dwell on the situation, I started on what I was going to do for the show. I pull out my ipod and set the song I wanted on replay while I search for an outfit that would go nicely with it.

"Crap!" I said loudly as I suddenly realized that I have nothing to wear to the formal tonight. "I know!" I grabbed my cell phone and started dialing.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Seth, I need a favor!" I told him.

"Well, I'm good how are you Alex?" The boy said bitterly.

"This is important." I told him.

"Isn't it always? Like that one time you needed a pair of shoe for gym…" He went on.

"Seth, shut up!" I shouted at him in which he did keep quiet. "I need you to head over to my place, go to my room and grab all the dresses you can find. Then take it to NU for me." I explained.

"Excuse me? You're joking right?" He asked.

"Do I sound like I'm joking Seth? I'll explain everything when you get here. Please?" I begged and I normally don't beg.

"Fine, but you owe me." He said, "Is the key still in the same place?" He asked.

"Yeah oh and Seth?" I replied.

"What?" He snapped back jokingly.

"Don't forget shoes." I said with a sweet voice, "Love you!"

"If you weren't my very hot best friend I would have left you hanging you know!" Seth shot back as I can sense him smiling. I gave him an excuse to leave his place, for once.

"Thank you." I told him as we both said our goodbyes. Seth is my best friend from high school who everyone dubbed as the nerd or geek on campus but I befriended him because he was well…Seth. He doesn't busy himself with someone else's business nor does he try to get into my pants, not that he ever could. My point is, Seth Cohen is a decent friend who can be a little geeky sometimes but that's what makes him so fun to have around.

It has been an hour after my call with Seth and he isn't here yet. _My grandma can drive faster then him! _My felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and answered it.

"Hey you here?" I asked him as I walked out of the house.

"Yeah. I'm on campus somewhere and I'm sort of lost, where…" He told me, "Oh my god!" I heard his gasps.

"What?" I wasn't sure what was going on.

"Alexandra Jane Kelly!" He shouted through the phone and I swore I heard it somewhere too.

"Dude, what the…hello…" I said suddenly when I saw Seth standing in front of me with his brow raised.

"You conformed!" He yelled at me, coming closer as he does.

"What?" I played dumb for once.

"You…" He pointed at me, "Came out from there!" He pointed to the big white house I just came from. "That's a sorority house Alex. Since when do you join sororities?" He looked at me horrified.

"Long story." I told him simply.

"I have a lot of time." I replied crossing his arms.

"But I don't! Now, where's my stuff?" I shot back him.

"In the car." He let out.

"Where's the car?" I was getting a little impatience now.

"In the its parking spot." He was getting really annoying right about now.

"Seth?" My voice raised a tad bit.

"I told you I got lost!" He told me, scared.

"SETH!" I couldn't believe it. It was already 6 and I needed to get ready before the formal. Ryan told me it was going to pick me up at 7:30.

"It's over here…" He scooted backwards, backing away for his life.

After about 15 minutes of going around in circles, we were able to find the lot Seth parked his car. It was on the other side of the freaking campus. _He's lucky he's my best friend. _Seth kept bugging me about what was going on but I was in no mood to talk about it so I told him he could come back another day and we can do lunch and catch up. He agreed and left me alone for now. It was now 6:30 and I only have an hour to pick something out and get ready for tonight. _Oh why did I get myself into this! _

"What are you doing?" I heard Bry ask as I struggle with the door while carrying all of my things. _A little help would be great! _

"Uh I need to get ready for tonight." I told her reluctantly.

"You got invited?" She squealed, excitedly.

"Yeah…" I let out. _How else am I going? _

"Who asked you Alexandra?" He perked up, curious. Throwing the things on my bed I looked at her, not too sure on whether or not I should tell her. _Oh why not! _

"Ryan." I said flat out.

"What?" He practically jumped from her spot. "Like the President of Kappa Sig?" He asked all wide eyes.

"Yeah?" I was scared for my life now.

"Cute!" She screamed louder and gave me a tight hug. _There goes my personal bubble. _

"Bry, can't breathe…" I let out, wanting the girl to let go.

"Oh sorry! Can I help you get ready? Please?" she looked at me, her eyes popping out o her head. _How can you say no to THAT? _

"No." Easy.

"Please, please, please, please…" She kept going. _I didn't know she spoke this much. _

"Fine." I was just too annoyed. Although I was hesitant to let Bry help me out but I have to give it up to her. The girl has talents. _Never thought I'd say that. _Bry picked out for me a floor length gray halter style dress that ties at the waist. It went well with the simple make-up I had and the loose blonde curls caressing my face. _Did I just say caressing? _

"You look gorgeous Alexandra!" She told me as we both looked in the mirror.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. It was now 7:25, meaning that Ryan will be arriving soon. Putting on my shoes, grabbed my small purse I waved bye to Bry and left. I can see many other member of the house walking around getting ready for tonight.

"Well don't you look pretty?" I heard Jodie let out. "Let me guess, Ryan asked you?" She stated and I just shrugged. "Just wait until Marissa finds out…" I heard Jodie say to herself and I couldn't help but be curious.

"Why?" I questioned.

"No reason. Let's go, time to party!" Jodie ignore me and walked down the stairs as I decided to follow her.

"You look beautiful, as always…" I heard Ryan say from downstairs but the comment wasn't directed at me. When I finally saw them, I noticed Marissa standing next to him in a stunning strapless, floor length black dress that fits her in all the right places. _She is beautiful_. I saw her turn to look at me, smile and walked out of the house. That is the second time today she acted so…_normal. _

"Well hello to you…" I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Ryan spoke, "You look amazing." He complimented in his black tie tuxedo, as I couldn't say anything but smile. "Shall we go?" He offered me his arm. I took it and we were off for the night.

The party was insane as there were so many people there, yet everyone was in formal attire with some sort of drink clued to their hand. I met some new people and I figured that there are some intelligent people in this whole Greek system. Halfway through the night, after letting Ryan hang with his buddies for a bit, I wander off. Making my way through the house I spotted the one person I didn't see all night. Marissa was standing very close to another female, whispering something amusing into the younger looking girl's ear. I felt like I stood there watching them for ages, not able to look away or settle the uneasy feeling in my stomach. Grabbing another drink I forced myself to walk away. _What's wrong with me! What's wrong with her! _I downed the drink quickly and grabbed another one, not sure why I was in the mood to drink excessively. I kept drinking for the next hour or so. _Or was it minutes? _I'm not sure anymore. Feeling a little unbalanced, I tried to find a place to rest my drunken self before I collapse in front of everyone.

"Oh my god!" I always shouted as I opened one of the doors upstairs. It was a closet. There she was, pinned up on one side of the closet with one leg wrapped around the girl from earlier as the nameless girl sucks on her exposed neck. _Thank god they're still clothed. _

"Oh my god!" The young girl mimics me as she pulled away and ran away. _Good choice. _

"Look what you did." I heard Marissa spoke, frustrated.

"You…her…you're…" I couldn't speak. _I couldn't think! _

"Having sex?" She said bluntly, "Yes…" I let out. _It's so hot in here! _I found myself turning to leave as I didn't know what else to do, just to be pulled back. I was suddenly in the small closet with Marissa. _Where's the light coming from? _

"What…what are you do… doing?" I slurred out, as I was still somewhat tipsy. _Ok, I'm super buzzed. _

"Getting what I want." She said simply as she had me pinned to the way. _Is she drunk too? _She starts to lean in closer and closer and even closer…_Oh my god! I'm Marissaphobic! _And there it happened. She was kissing me in a slow pace that was achingly pleasurable. _Am I kissing her back? _My mind was on a mindset of its own and I couldn't find any sort of sense at the time. I was lost. She pulled back and looked at me, a smirk plastered on her face.

"You can't always get what you want!" I snapped at her as the realization of what just happened hits me hard. _Why is she still smiling? _

"Well, I learned Ms. Kelly that if I tried hard enough…" She leans closer to me again as her eyes shifts to my lips and back up, "I get what I need." She spoke softly and opened the door. "Have fun with Ryan." She said teasingly before disappearing.

I stood in that little closet by myself as I ponder what just happened. I couldn't believe that she kissed me! _And I kissed her back! _Now that's a shocker. I didn't know what to make of the situation. I'm getting all sorts of confused but before I was able to continue to dissect the problem, the door swung wide open with Ryan standing there. _And there's him. _

"What are you doing in the closet?" He asked amused.

"Uh…" I looked at him wide eyes. _I was making out with Marissa? _"I had to pee." I said, not making any sense as he gave me a confused look. "I have to go." I told him and walked quickly out of that horrible closet. _Stupid small place! _

"Hey wait, I'll take you back…" He held onto me.

"It's okay. Go have fun I'm just tired. Plus, I have lots of work to do still…" I wasn't lying but that wasn't the reason I wanted to leave. I needed to clear my head.

"Are you sure?" He asked but I just nodded and he let me go with a kiss on my forehead. _No more kisses! _

I rushed back to the house with only one thing in mind. _I better not run into her_. I luckily, I didn't. I went straight to my room, passing hers. I paused at her door for a moment before mentally kicking myself for stopping. Making my way inside I saw that Bry was already passed out on her bed. Quickly shrugging out of my dress and slipping on some pjs, I laid in bed, unable to really sleep. One thing was on my mind. _One person. _What am I suppose to do now?

_to be continued…_


	7. Talented Pt 3

**Chap. 7- Talented 3/3**

The next morning was quiet. There was no wake up calls, no blazing blast of the loud horns nor the annoying banging of pots and pans. The entire house was in complete silence. I turned to check my nightstand and the clock reads 4:45am. Normally, the sisters would have us up by four but today there wasn't anything. _Maybe they all died_…Some wishful thinking can do the mind well, you know. Although we didn't really have to be up, I got up anyways since I really didn't sleep. _How could you after a kiss…I MEAN a night like that? _I slipped on my robe and made my way outside. I didn't know what it is I was doing up and about. I somehow found my way outside on the porch, just sitting.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I jumped at the sound of Jodie's voice. _Holy Mary, mother of Jesus! _

"You scared me!" I announced, clasping a hand over my heart.

"Thought I was Marissa?" Jodie teased with a smirk.

"NO!" I said that a little too loudly.

"Right." Jodie took a seat across from me on the porch. "What happened last night?" _Shit. _

"Nothing happened last night. Why would you ask that? Nothing happened, nothing. Did you hear something?" I was babbling.

"Now I know something definitely happened!" Jodie teased me and I'm pretty certain I turned a very bright shade of red. "What happened Alex?" Jodie asked a bit more serious now.

"She…she…" I stuttered not sure how to say it or if I should. _She's not even here and I can't speak correctly. _

"She got to you too?" Jodie let out as if she already knew what I was talking about. _Creepy. _"Marissa?" She told me and I couldn't help but nod.

"Is she…I mean is she like…" I tried asking but again I couldn't get a decent sentence out.

"Like me?" Jodie wasn't shy at all about the situation. I nodded my answer, as I listen to her reply, "No I'm strictly all girls while Marissa is well…anyone that capture her eyes really. She was with Ryan you know for the longest time." Jodie told her. I wasn't surprised really if the two were together at some point.

"What happened?" I was now curious to learn about those two's past.

"Ryan was really drunk one night and slept with a TriPi." Jodie said this with a disgusting face. "Marissa found out and slept with the same TriPi to get back at him." _What the fuck? _"Sounds weird huh? It was." Jodie was shaking her head at the story as if she herself couldn't believe it. "They had a good laugh about it after and well they are good friends now and Greek Royalties." _Everyone is so dysfunctional! _

"That's just…bizarre." I had nothing to say. I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Yeah I know. We're some family." Jodie said that proudly. "But Ryan's a good guy if you're interested. Don't let his one mistake with Marissa kill his chance with you. Although he's not the only one after you…" Jodie told me sincerely.

"Huh?" _Let me guess…_

"I know you know who I'm talking about." Jodie smirked at me, "You're different to her, I can tell."

"What do you mean different?" I was confused.

"Of all the years I've known her she just fucks and move on." _Great! _"And she doesn't usually put so much effort into getting the person she wants cause usually they just come to her. But you, I've never seen her so worked up about someone before…like yesterday when you went to coffee with Ryan, Marissa came back and snapped at everyone. I've never seen her…_jealous_." Jodie explained and I had myself thinking…_was I jealous of that little closet whore too? _

"I…" I was more then confused now. Knowing that Marissa is bisexual clears up her creepy actions towards me but now I'm confused about my reaction towards that. Was I liking the attention Marissa gave me…_Fuck yes! _Seriously, I think my mind is speaking on its on accord now.

"I'm not telling you to go and jump Marissa, unless you want to…" I was wide eye by now, "I'm just saying don't dismiss her just because she's girl. College is all about change and trying new things." Jodie claims as she stood up.

"Jodie…thanks." I gave her a smile.

"Anytime…" She walked away but looked back a moment, "Oh hey, try to give this sorority a chance. I promise it's worth your time." She said before heading back inside, leaving me to think to myself. I replayed a lot of the things Jodie had said and I couldn't help but think…_you would think the lack of boyfriends would have alerted me. _Touching my lips, a quick flash back of Marissa kissing them came rushing into my head and I couldn't help but smile. I think I did enjoy that moment with her no matter how much I wanted avoid it. It was true that every time she was around I find myself unable to function probably. However the thought of me being just another 'fuck' to her had quickly clouded my head. _Make her beg for it! _Chuckling to myself, I got up.

"Good morning beautiful." A familiar voice greeted me when I turned. I felt myself blush slightly and thank god it was still dark out.

"Morning." I replied sweetly and I could see Marissa was a bit surprised at it.

"You're up early. Couldn't sleep." Marissa winked, regaining herself and I sense the Marissa I first met. _Two can play your game Marissa. _

"Yeah…" I walked closer to her and I felt her tense just a bit, _oh this is fun_, "You know, those Kappa Sig boys sure know how to keep a girl up all night." I teased as I brushed pass her, not missing the utterly shocked look on her face. With a smile plastered on my face, I walked inside feeling pleased with myself.

For most part of the day I was trying to practice my talent like all the other girls. The house was rather busy because all the sisters were trying to prepare for the talent show tonight. I didn't see Marissa or anyone else of the council in the house for the rest of the day, which I found odd.

"Everyone!" _Ah, there's one! _I heard Taylor scream in the middle of the foyer. Everyone quickly gathered around her to see what the news was. "Okay, things are still being set up over at Grand Hall but all you participants must be present and checked in by 7:30 and show starts at 8. We have a line up of who's going when so CHECK it before you leave this house today. If you come there and ask me when you're up I swear you're cut then and there. Understood?" Taylor announced. _Stressed much? _Everyone nodded there agreement and the group broke up.

It was close to 7 now as I made my way down the stairs of our house with all my gears in check, iPod still replaying my song. Humming along with the delightful song I tried to check my placement among all the girls. _I was last. _I didn't mind being last as long as I wasn't first. Everyone decided to rush over to the Hall together and causing a huge traffic jam at the back entrance. Once inside, everyone started to actually get ready and go over their acts again. I wandered around, looking at the fancy decorations TriDelt created. _They're really serious about this_. I peeked out to take a look at the audience and I can see that there were people filing in already. The place wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. The stage had a little stairway that leads offstage in the front. About 20 tables of 10 seating each were placed throughout the hall, decorated in the TriDelt colors, silver, gold, and cerulean blue. _I read the stupid book_. I saw that the first three table, which was closest to the stage were reserved for TriDelt, Kappa Sigma and Charity Delegates.

"Alex, why aren't you getting ready?" I heard Jodie asked me from behind. I turned and had to do a double take. _God damn. _

"Why are you dress like that? Are you performing too?" I asked teasingly. Jodie was rocking her very revealing outfit.

"Maybe...but why aren't you ready yet?" She asked me once more and I couldn't help but give her a sly smile.

"I'm last, no point in rushing." I pointed out as she nodded and walked away. I felt myself staring. _Crap. _

I watch as the couple of girls up first were rushing to get ready and before I knew it I heard the voice of none other then Summer Roberts. I went onto the side of the stage to have a look.

"Welcome everyone to TriDelt's Annual Talent Show for Charity." Summer started as everyone applauded. "Like every year, we have the new incoming pledges as performers in the show but to make it all the more interesting this year we gave each girl a talent to learn rather then letting them choose their own. So for tonight, if you think a girl has succeeded in her giving talent please donate in her name. The girl with the most donations in their name is considered the winner tonight." Everyone was clapping and yelling at how excited this is going to be. "Before I start the show, here's a little treat from TriDelta!" Summer announced and before I knew what was about to happen I felt three bodies brush pass me. _Skin everywhere! _My eyes bugged out of its socket when I realized who was now standing on the stage in very sexy outfits. There they were, Jodie, Taylor and Marissa in the middle. I thought Jodie's outfit was hot before; Marissa's outfit was mind blowing. _If I wasn't into girls before…I am now! _Then it started, the lights were shut off as bright spotlights were now on the three girls. The sound of music was suddenly playing and soon after you can hear Marissa voice singing as the other two girls danced beside her.

_Confidence is a must_

_Cockiness is a plus_

_Edginess is a rush_

_Edges (I like 'em rough)_

_A girl with a Midas touch_

_Intoxicate me I'm a rush_

_Stop you're making me blush_

_People are looking at us_

Marissa finished singing the first part as she sways to the beat while Jodie and Taylor took up the chorus.

_I don't think you know, know…_

_I'm checking you so hot, so hot_

_Wonder if she knows, she's on my radar_

_On my radar, on my radar, On my radar_

_And if I notice you, I know it's you. _

_Choosing, don't wanna losing you_

_You're my radar, on my radar_

_On my radar, on my radar_

_And when you walk_

_And when you talk_

_I get the tingle_

_I wanna mingle_

_That's what i want_

_And listen baby turn up the fader_

_Trying to make you understand_

_You're on my radar, on my radar_

_On my radar, on my radar, on my radar_

Marissa starts up another verse as I watch her move that body like she does this kind of thing everyday. _This is ridiculous…ridiculously HOT! _I watch her move so seductively, suddenly our eyes met as she continues to sing the words. She gave me a smile as if she was singing to me and when I heard the next verse I swore I saw something in her eyes…

_Interesting sense of style_

_Ten million dollar smile_

_Think I can handle that_

_Animal in the sack_

_Her eyes see right to my soul_

_I surrender self-control_

_Catch me looking again_

_Falling right into my plan_

We were then disconnected, as the other two girls started up the chorus again as Marissa moves were in sync with theirs.

_I got my eye on you... and I can't let you get away... _

She caught my eyes once more as she sang the words with so many implications. She kept her eyes on me for a second longer before everything ended and the crowd applauded loudly. I was stuck in a trance when the three performer walked pass me. However, one stopped to have a little chat.

"What do you think? Can you beat that performance?" Marissa asked me confidently as if she knew she was having an affect on me.

"Count on it." I pulled myself together to answer her as confident as I can. _Oh, it's the Marissaphobia again! _

"Care to bet on that?" Marissa was teasing me, I can tell with that lopsided smirk of hers. _It's so damn hot! Oh SHUT UP you stupid mind! _

"Fine." I shot out, looking up at her trying very hard not to falter.

"If I win I can have you for a day to do whatever I please." Marissa let out with the most seductive tone I've ever heard, "And same goes if you win. Deal?" She raised a challenging brow at me and I was about to reply but she gave me a peck on the lips and walked away. _Stop doing that! _

**Jodie and Marissa.**

"I heard that." Jodie told a smiling Marissa. Marissa turns to look at the smaller girl, "The deal?" Jodie uttered and Marissa smiled even wider. "You know you're going lose either way cause our performance didn't count." Jodie told her.

"I know." Marissa smiled.

"Then why make a bet you know you're going to lose?" Jodie was curious to Marissa's tactics. "Unless you want to be her slave for a day…you DO!" Jodie almost shouted as Marissa let out a chuckle. "Oh, you're so naughty." Jodie shook her head and walked away.

"You just figured that out now?" Marissa teased as she followed her friend to take a seat at their table out front. It was time to watch what the pledges came up with but for Marissa, she was only interested in one person. Smiling delightfully, Marissa took her appropriate seat as Summer returns to the stage and announced each performer.

**Alex's POV**

The crowd was having a great time as different girls came out and perform something different. One girl had to juggle five items and she was almost successful until she missed an item at the end. Another girl had to do stand up comedy. _She gives comedy a whole new meaning_. I'm now watching Bry try to 'pop'. _I'm afraid she's going to pop a boob instead. _I was up after Bry and I was set and ready. As soon as I heard the loud clapping, announcing the ending of Bry's act, I took a deep breath and waited for my name to be announce.

"Last but not least…" I heard Summer start, "Is someone who will perform a song of her choice and try to woo the crowd." Summer announced. Come to think of it, it sucks to go last. Everyone is practically bored by now. _Damn, I have to show some skin then. _"Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up to Alexandra Kelly!" Summer announced and I slowly made my way out to center stage in a short beige vintage looking dress. I looked around to see the crowd before hand. I saw Ryan smiling up at me and Marissa sitting straighter in her chair while Jodie gave me a wink and looked at Marissa. _Here we go! _I signaled for the sound guy to start my music as my night begun.

**Marissa's POV**

The moment she walked on stage, my eyes were clued on her. She looked around the room to get a feel of it before signaling the music to play. I couldn't help but smile at her choice in music.

_If you want me, a cherry on top, the pick of the peck, _

_The crème de la crop. _

I heard her start off, moving her hands, pointing to herself as she flashes a flirtatious smile. "She's a clever one." I heard Jodie whisper to me as I kept my eyes on the performing girl who was making her way off stage. She continues to sing as she winked and took Ryan's drink. I felt like throwing a ball at his face. _I reframed. _

_If you want me you better do better than that tonight._

_If you want me, it takes more than a wink, _

_And more than a drink and more than you think._

_If you want me you're gunna have to break the bank, tonight._

_Cause some don't have the patience, some call me high-maintenance_

_But you pay the bill, cause that's the deal._

_If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart_

_Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me._

_Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost_

_If you can afford me_

She continues to work the crowd as everyone went wild when she would walk pass them. She was touching people arms and faces as she sways to the music, slowly making her way back to the front. _To me._

_If you want me, I'm not a piece of ass, a one-night stand, a storage ship_

_I think you better walk by, tonight_

_Oh, no._

_If you want me, then stop begging I don't put out for charity_

_If you want me there's no discount price tonight_

_But I don't need your dollar bills I just want something real_

_Cause nothing's free, except a lovin' me_

She sang to me this time as she was occasionally caressing my face. At one point she was sitting on me but would get up as she felt my touch on her skin. She smirked at me and made her way back up on stage. _She's getting a big donation tonight! _

_If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart_

_Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me._

_Cuz I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost_

_If you can afford me._

_If you want me, a cherry on top, _

_The pick of the peck, the crème de la crop_

_If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart_

_Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me._

_Cuz I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost_

_If you can afford me…_

The song finished and everyone stood up clapping loudly with the occasional whistles and howls. I saw Alex bow and walk backstage. _I think we have a winner tonight._


	8. The Start

**AN: Hi everyone. I'm sorry for the wait. I've been a little busy as of late. I forgot to mention on the last update what those songs are. The one sung by Marissa and co is **_Radar_** by Brittney Spears and the one by **_Alex is If You Can Afford Me_** by Katy Perry. Sorry that wasn't mention. They are pretty good songs if you guys want to check it out. Thank you again for the lovely reviews. This update is just a base for me to finally shift Alex's character in the future updates. Thanks again for reading and I do hope you enjoy this short but fun update. : -S.**

* * *

**Chap. 8- The Start**

After an eventful night all the girls headed back to the house waiting for the result of tonight' show just to find out everyone was safe until the morning when they have calculated the final donations for each girl. The amount of money I got for my performance wasn't what I was worried about. It was who I was performing it for that I was concern for. Looking around, hoping to get a glimpse of the wacky personnel of the night but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Kelly." I heard a familiar voice call from behind. I turned to catch Jodie still in her pervious entire, "Let's just say…" She started as she lean in closer to me, "That you won tonight." She finished with a smirk and walked off. _Why is everyone so weird? _I wasn't sure what Jodie meant but didn't let it bother me for I was too exhausted to care. Making my way up to my temporary room, I paused in front of hers…and smile. _What the eff is wrong with you? _I shook my thoughts and stomped into my own room.

When I finally thought the sisters has become nicer the prove me wrong as the loud sounding of the first day's horn blare through out the house at 4am sharp. _I swear they don't sleep! _Quickly making myself somewhat presentable, I was dragged by Bry downstairs for our daily pep talks. _I can't believe I haven't slapped them yet. _

"Good morning ladies." It was Marissa today greeting the fellow pledges. _Why am I smiling! _"I hope you're not too tired from last night." She spoke giving everyone that amazing smile that could be taken for a smirk. _So hot. NO! Shut up! GAH! _"I wanted to let you gals know that you all did a wonderful job. However even with all the great performances, we still need to make our final cut." I felt everyone going rigid as soon as Marissa said those words. I too was a little nervous about this 'final' cut.

"Well then, on the table over there," Summer started speaking but I wasn't listening as my eyes followed Marissa as she walked away from the crowd. "There are 15 little wooden boxes, each with a official TriDelta pin. However, before I reveal the 15 new sisters I want to announce the winner for last night talent show. Alexandra Kelly!" My eyes snapped back up to Summer's and found Jodie smiling back at me and everyone clapping for my success. I gave them a thoughtful smile but wasn't sure what else to do. I heard someone whisper 'slut' on the side and I turn to glare at the little bitch. _At least I'm a winning slut. _Summer went on to announce the final sisters, which included Bry and the girl I met, _what was her name? _I was more surprise then ever when they announce my name last as Jodie handed me one of the boxes. _Holy cow, I'm a sorority girl! _

"Now…" It was Taylor's turn to speak. "The person whom handed you your box in now your official Big Sis." Taylor said excitedly as she hugged hers. I saw Bry tackling Summer on the side and laugh inwardly at the sight. _Summer's going to kill her. _

"Disappointed?" I heard Jodie said from behind me.

"What?" I was a tad confused.

"That I'm not Marissa?" Jodie let out teasingly.

"Uh…no…" I let out. Honestly, I was half expecting Marissa would pull another one of her ideas to make me her little sis but I was glad I got Jodie. I knew I was able to talk to her just like a sister.

"Don't worry. Marissa would have killed to get you as a little if she didn't have one already." Jodie told me.

"She does?" _I learn something new about her everyday. _

"Yeah, but she doesn't like to talk about it so don't ask her. Well, if you want her to ignore you that would be a good topic for a conversation." Jodie teased.

"Oh…" I let out. "But I am glad you're my big sis." I said giving her a hug, something I rarely do.

"Well little sis…" Jodie said letting go of me, "Not to rain our this intimate moment but I was told that since you were the winner of the talent show, you get Marissa for the day to do whatever you please…" Jodie let out trying really hard not to laugh at her own statement. I'm sure my mouth hung open as my eyes were wide as ever at the thought.

"That is true." I heard someone else spoke and turn to my side just to be attack by Marissa's lips as she gave me a quick peck so no one sees. _What the eff is Jodie then? Air? _I heard Jodie laugh out right causing several people to look our way. I felt myself growing rather hot as Marissa continue to look at me with that damn stupid smirk of hers.

"I'll pray for you little sis." Jodie spoke once she was able to control her laughter and with a pat on my back she walked back upstairs. Everyone was too moving back to their places. I dragged Marissa outside onto the porch.

"I guess we can skip all the slave work…" Marissa said teasingly as I let her pull me closer by the waist. Her touch caused my heart to beat just a little faster but I had to push her away before something bad happens. _Bad as in naughty? _I hate my mind sometimes.

"You…you…" I wasn't able to get anything out. Her sudden touch has caused me to go blank again.

"To refresh your memory…" Marissa walked closer to me as I felt myself backing away, "We made a bet last night." She gave me a smile, "Turns our I lost…so here I am!" Marissa finished with an even bigger smile. _Who knew someone is that eager to lose. _

"You seem excited." I let out trying to get my voice back.

"You have no idea." Marissa whispered into my ears in such a sexy voice that I could feel all my heat gathering elsewhere. _Fuck. Her? _I _REALLY_ hate my mind. "You might want to go back to bed now…or do you need me to take you to bed?" Marissa spoke in the dark yet I can still feel her smirk. _I think what she just said has a double meaning. _Yah think?

"No, I'll be fine on my own. Good night." I walk pass her and back into the house. What happened just then? Just last night I was being so confident and brave with her and all of a sudden I'm a pile of mush in front her unable to complete a sentence. This wasn't going to fly with me. She wants to be my slave for the day? That is what she'll get. About a couple of hours after our encounter I woke up ready…

"About time." I jerked up rather fast as I heard her voice beside me. _Mother effing A! _"Scared you?" I said after my frightful reaction to her voice.

"What do you think?" I held on to my chest rather tightly, trying to calm my heart down. _If I didn't know better, I would think she's trying to kill me not woe me. _"Do you mind if I get change?" I clutch the blanket up tightly to my body as I remember I was wearing close to nothing underneath it. _And you think she doesn't know this because? _I was trying really hard not to slap myself silly.

"Oh, I don't mind, carry on." Marissa replied sitting back on the little sofa, smiling up at me. _You're kidding? _

"I don't think I need any assist with putting my clothes on." I confirmed hoping she would take the hint and get out. _She's so sexily stubborn! _Mentally slapping myself about now.

"Oh I know, I just thought you might need some assist taking it _off_." Marissa said with a seductive wink and I felt my mouth go dry. _Please do…I mean LEAVE! _Shaking my head of my horrid thoughts I stare at her firmly.

"What makes you think I have anything on right now?" I found myself teasing her suddenly. I saw Marissa's eyes widen for a second before she smiles at me.

"I'll leave you to it then…" She said and got up. _That was easy_. I saw walking out of the room and I let out a sigh of relief. I looked at my clock that read 8:04am; I groan and got up for the day. _The day with her, great. _

"Alex!" I heard three people scream towards me as I descended the stairs. I flinched and looked to see who they were. There was Summer, Ryan and Seth. _SETH? _

"Alex," It was Summer, "Boys aren't allow to come in here uninvited like this!" She told me a little upset at the situation. "And you have two!" She pointed out at the two guys standing before her. I noticed that Marissa was on the side looking anything but pleased.

"I was looking for Alex…" I heard Seth talking to Summer, "But I can look at you now." Seth flirts to no anvil.

"Oh my god, ew." Summer let out backing away from Seth and I couldn't help but smile at my best friend. _He sucks with girls. _

"Seth!" I called him and pulled him outside with me, "You too." I told Ryan as I took a hold of his hand not missing the glares Marissa was shoot us.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble…" Ryan started and I quickly let go of his hand.

"Oh Alex, is this your boyfriend?" Seth asked suddenly which earned him a smack on the head. "Ow." _You think after many years, as my friend he'd knows when to shut up. _

"No, Ryan is a friend I met." I told him and I could she the slight frown on Ryan's face. "Ryan this is Seth my best friend from home." I introduced.

"What sup man?" Seth greeted, trying to be cool but it didn't work out too well.

"Uh hey." Ryan replied unsure how to greet the boy.

"Did you need anything Ryan?" I asked.

"Uh, I…I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Initial Party with me. It's not announced yet but it's for all the new members on Greek Row…" Ryan was rambling and it was sort of cute.

"Sure. Just tell me when." I answered but immediately regretted it when a tall brown hair girl stormed away passed us. I knew that that girl and I knew this was going to be really bad! _You want a replay of the other night? Well the kiss would…GAH! _My thoughts were interrupted by Ryan's quick kiss on the cheeks and bounce off happily.

"Wow, you have a huge problem on you Lexy." Seth let out suddenly. _He knows!_


	9. Sit Down

**AN:** Hello guys. I'm sorry for the wait. I'm busy moving so I wasn't able to write as much as I wanted. Anyways, I wanted to thank you all for reading this and leaving such lovely comments. This chapter deals with a slightly different Marissa so don't worry too much. She'll be back. Stay tune for some fun encounters and more mental mind comments from Alex. :D

* * *

**Chap. 9- Sit Down**

"Wow, you have a huge problem on you Lexy." Seth let out suddenly. _He knows! _

"What…what are you talking about?" I sputtered out nervously.

"Let's see here…" Seth looked after the two people who had left seconds earlier, "that ridiculously hot chick" he pointed towards Marissa, "was throwing me death glares when she found out I was looking for you and the minute you walked into the room the sexual tension between you guys was obvious. So hot." He added, "And that president's son looking fellow with the bad hair," he now pointed at Ryan, "its obvious he got the hots for you" _My best friend picks now to be observant. Git. _"So anything to tell me?" Seth gave me a scary grin. I decided that I needed to talk to someone about it so I took him over to the campus café and told him everything. _Well, almost everything. He is a boy. Wouldn't want to cause anything to jerk. _

"So I'm a little confused at the moment." I added after telling him all about why I had to join the sorority and the sticky situation with Ryan and Marissa.

"Let me get this straight…haha straight…get it? I made a joke!" Seth commented. _So not helping stupid! _"Right…okay so you think you're 'interested' in this 'Marissa' who is a 'girl'" Seth then winked after his many air quotes.

"Yeah..." I rolled my eyes at him.

"This does explain the lack of boy companion you've had." Seth pointed out. _Great. _"But what about this Ryan dude a while ago? Do you like him?" Seth asked.

"I don't know!" I replied, "I like talking to him but…but I don't get that creepy feeling when I'm with him like I do with…HER!" I shouted the last bit as I saw Marissa smirking from far away, making her way towards us.

"Wow, I know you like her and all but that's some reaction…" Seth started.

"Shut up Seth! She's coming!" I hissed at the boy who stupidly turned around and wave the tall beauty over. _Someone shoot me now. _

"Hello Alex." _Her voice is so seductive…_ "And…" she was looking at Seth with a plain expression.

"Hi there! I'm Seth Cohen…" I saw Seth standing up with that stupid smile of his hinting that he was up to something. _No, sit down and stop smiling! _"I'm Alex's favorite boyfriend." He announced and I swore I fell off the chair. _Shit, I did_. I got up quickly, blushing profusely to look at Marissa's face and all I could see is amusement in her eyes. However that all change when Seth spoke. _Okay I lied, SHOOT HIM! _"You must…"

"He's kidding!" I cut him off as I gave a fake laugh. "He's not my boyfriend, just a friend that is a boy. That's what he meant." I told her quickly and I could see an amused smirk grace her face. _Gah, she's driving me nuts! _

"No," Seth started again but I wasn't going to have it.

"Seth…" I said to him. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I gave him an 'I'll-kill-you-later-look' but he obviously didn't get it.

"No, I came here…" he said before I shot him another intense glare, "Ohhh…" He looked between Marissa and I; "I'll leave you two hotties alone. Do take pictures if you know…anything exciting happens." Seth said happily before heading off.

"I'm sorry about him." I muttered.

"You don't need to be sorry." Marissa spoke and for the first time her voice sounded genuine. "So I'm reporting for duty…master." She uttered and that genuineness completely disappeared as her creepy self was back in control. I looked at her more confused then ever. Just when I thought I know how she operates she does something that totally screws up my thoughts. _Gah! _"I'm all yours today to do whatever you please." She interrupted my thoughts with that seductive tone.

"Anything?" I whispered close to her as a brilliant idea managed its way in my sexually frustrated mind. _Genius I am! _

"Anything." She replied in a husky voice as she took a step closer. I couldn't help but tense a bit at the closeness but remember that I needed to keep focus to play this game with her. It was my turn to take a step making it only a breath away. I could sense the extreme energy and heat she was allotting due to our close proximity.

"Sit down." I said pointedly not moving from my position. Thank god there was no one really around to witness this.

"Am I getting a lap dance already?" She questioned taking a seat with that stupid smirk of hers. _She makes sitting down look so hot! _

"In your dreams." I whispered to her as I walked away.

"Babe, I dream about something more then that…" She claimed after me. I was so glad I wasn't facing her at the time because I was sure my face was turning a billion shades of crimson. _Oh god, I'm going to explode…NO not like that you dirty mind! _My mind was on overdrive; _no you're just horny for Marissa. _While having that frustrating internal battle with myself I came back to where Marissa still sat with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Here…" I handed a cup to her and taking a seat across from her.

"Thanks?" She gave me a most confused look. _Can people look cute, confused? _

"I want to talk." I said plainly.

"Is that lingo for 'have sex'?" She brought up causing me to choke on my coco.

"No!" I said firmly, "It means I want to talk. I want to get to know you better." I replied, giving her a real genuine smile and I saw a sudden spark in her eyes. "Never saw that one coming did you?" I asked, flipping my smile into a smirk that matches hers.

"No, no I didn't." She answered while sitting back into her chair, "So, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"What's your full name?" I started simple.

"Marissa Elizabeth Cooper." She answered after a sip of coco, "Yours?" I looked up at her, "Hey, I should have some fun too right?" _Oh, we'll get to fun. _

"Alexandra Isabelle Kelly, but you knew that." I told her before moving on. "Where are you from?"

"Newport, same as you." She pointed out.

"I'm surprise we've never met." I said out loud more to myself then to her. "Newport isn't that big." After half an hour of asking simple questions about each other's lives the questions got a little bit more personal. "So you were with Ryan?" I asked but wasn't sure if should have.

"You already know. I'm sure your big sis Jodie told you all about that." She replied simply.

"She did." _She also implied you were sort of a whore too. _

"And yes, I did sleep with that _girl_." Marissa replied proudly.

"Do you do that a lot?" I was curious. _About her sex life! _

"Have sex?" She confirmed, "I use to." She continued giving me a look I couldn't explain.

"I heard you have a little already…" I moment I spoke that I completely forgot what Jodie said earlier. The expression on Marissa face changed so quickly I was afraid she was going to start slapping someone. "Sorry." I let out knowing I've said the wrong thing.

"No your fault." She replied with a slight smile but something changed about her and she no longer the Marissa I normally see. It was silent for the longest time with me not knowing what to say now. "Ava Riley" she spoke suddenly as I looked at her. "That's her name." She explained and I knew she was going to tell me about her little.

"You don't have to tell me you know. I completely understand it's a personal matter." I told her, trying to let her know I respect her privacy.

"And I go thinking you hated me." She let out with a little chuckle. _She would think this because? _

"I don't hate you." I confirmed.

"That's good to know." Her flirtatious self wasn't present at the time and I feel myself that much more attracted to her. _Dear lord, have mercy on me! _"But yeah, Ava Riley is my little sister and well let's just say I got a bit too attached and I was left behind." She told me and I felt for the girl.

"I'm sorry she broke your heart." I said so suddenly it surprised me.

"It was more like she stole it, used it, broke it…hot clue gun it together and threw it out the window." She let out making hand motions for each steps. This little action she did cause me to giggle slightly. "I don't find it comforting that you're laughing about my dismay." She gave me a pout.

"I couldn't help it. You were so cute when you did that…" I said trying to imitate what she did.

"So you think I'm cute?" she leaned closer to the table that separates us. However, before I was to give her one of my smartass answers, we were rudely interrupted.

"Well, this looks cute." A girl who seems to be our age spoke behind her Chanel sunglasses. _Bitch. _

"Sadly, I can't really say the same for you…Ava." I heard Marissa shot back. _I like this Marissa too! _

"Rissa, sis…good to see you too." The girl used a nickname for Marissa. _Note to self; come up with better nickname. _"Who's your new victim?" The girl asked looking at me and I couldn't help but shoot a glare myself, one that made Marissa proud.

"Alex Kelly." I spoke before Marissa could, "The way you're making it sound, you must be last week's news?" I let her have it with a perfect smile.

"Watch it Kelly, don't go around stepping on the wrong Jimmy Choos." This Ava shot back at me but I was not going to have any of it.

"Oh don't worry _Ava, _I'll make sure to wear Payless when stepping on yours." I replied calmly, enjoying this.

"Don't you have some high class people to _entertain_ little sis?" I heard Marissa say as Ava shot her a look in which I wasn't able to see due to the sunglasses.

"Oh, I'll entertain them the way I use to entertain you." Ava bent down to give Marissa a kiss on the cheeks while Marissa rolled her eyes. Ava walked off, swaying that hip of hers. _I can see why Marissa was all over her. _

"What a personality." I uttered when Ava was no longer around.

"Tell me about it. I was hoping she wouldn't back until beginning of term." Marissa let out, frustrated. "Living with her is hell."

"WHAT?" I shouted a little too loudly causing people who have arrived to look curiously.

"She shares the room with me. She insisted." Marissa explained.

"But you're the president, I though you get your own room." I was confused.

"I do. However, her mother is the Head Mistress of our school and that lady is far worst then her daughter trust me." Marissa told me. _Bitch in a half_! "Why are you so worked up…jealous?" She winked at me.

"Pssh, no. Why would I be?" I let out nervously completely failed at hiding it. "I'm just sorry you have to deal with her ass." I lied.

"Is that right? Well I can switch rooms with Bry so I can deal with yours." And there it was again, the wink. _Deal with it any time! Gah, shut up! _

"No thank you, I might go insane." I shot back.

"You're such a character Kelly." She said randomly.

"And you're not normal Cooper." I replied but couldn't help but smile at her. She stood up at this and beckons me to follow suit.

"Normalcy is overrated love…" She told me as we stood, rather close to each other, "I have a meeting with Greek Row but I'm all yours again at 4." She gave me a peck on the lips before dashing away to where ever. _Come back and give me a real kiss! _Oh god, I need a drink.


	10. Interruptions

**AN: I'm very sorry for the exteremly long wait. I've been super busy with school and now that i'm finally on summer break, I have some free time to update. Sorry again and I hope you enjoy this. :D**

**

* * *

Chap.10- Interruptions**

After Marissa had left me standing there on my own to go to the stupid meeting I try finding Seth so we could finish up our earlier conversation. I should have known he would wander back to the house and check out some of the other sisters. _Not the religious ones._

"Alex! You need to take this boy out of here!" Was the first thing I heard as I step into the house. I saw that Seth was trying to talk up Summer as she stood behind Jodie looking a little disgusted and annoyed.

"This boy has a name you know." I saw Seth rolling his eyes. "You would think girls would be flattered that a guy like me is asking her out." He said looking at me. _Dude needs a reality check._

"I think you're mistaking reality with your fantasies Seth." I told him, "Let's get out of here. My big sis looks like she's ready to rip you a new one." I motion for him to leave with me.

"That sis would be me." Jodie spoke up giving him one of those looks that told him to 'back-the-fuck-off'. I saw Seth look between Jodie and Summer who was still hiding behind the Latina and as if he realized something, he threw his arms up in frustration.

"Seriously?" He yelled looking at me. "Everyone is going gay on me!" _Fucking idiot_. However before I was able to smack the shit out of him I noticed Jodie was roughly shove aside and little Summer looked like she was ready to kill…Seth.

"Oh shit, rage blackout!" Jodie shouted and almost everyone around ran for protection. I had no clue what Jodie meant but I knew it was wise to do the same. Holy fuckeroo! I was smart to hide because next thing I knew, Summer had jumped Seth, _not the way he wanted_, and was smashing her arms against him like there was no tomorrow. _Probably won't be any tomorrow for Seth_. It then took Jodie and myself to pull the two apart after Summer had come back to her senses.

"Did she get the face?" Seth asked frantically.

"Unfortunately no. You…follow me!" I shouted at him, pulling him away. "I'm sorry Summer, Jodie I'll talk to you later!" I shouted back as I rush Seth out of the house.

"I think she broke a rib." Seth moaned clutching his side.

"Oh shut up, you completely deserved that." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Thanks for the support best friend." He shot back. "Why are you back already? I thought you would be doing lesbian things with Marissa in a closest somewhere." He uttered loudly as several girl pass by, looking at me curiously.

"Can you ever keep your mouth shut?" I snapped, "She has a meeting and we're friends." I confirmed.

"Right. If you French kiss your 'friends' shouldn't we be having sex by now considering I'm the 'best friend'?" He teased winking at me but that just earned him a hard slap on the back. "Ow, you girls are abusive!" _I'll show you abusive_! But before I was able to cause any more damage upon Seth, my least favorite person arrived.

"Should I let Rissa know you're already cheating her?" That bitchy tone came from behind me. "Oh wait, she probably already cheated on you." She continued then laughing at her own lame ass comment.

"Right, because form what I've been hearing, you're the slut of this place. You trying to out do the TriPi girls, cause you're sure down there with them." I shot back just as bitchy.

"Watch it Kelly. You don't know who you're dealing with here." Ava hissed pulling her sunglasses down and right then, I knew Marissa had fallen in love with those eyes. Ava's eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel that twinkles even when she's bitching at someone_. Aghhhhh!_

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with. The question is do you know who you're dealing with?" I replied.

"Life here won't be pleasant Kelly." She commented as she slipped her shades back over her eyes.

"It sure hasn't been since you've graced us with your presence…" I let out, not stepping back. _I don't think she has ever been challenged. Oh fun_. She did not utter another word as she stomp her way into the house.

"Rawr." I heard Seth on the side. Completely forgot he was still around. "You girls are sure crazy."

"Try not to make us any crazier then." I warned him.

"Count on it." Seth replied. I then helped him back to his car as we said goodbye for now.

I looked at my watch and it was close to four and I couldn't help but feel excited to see her again. However, it seems like my day was full of interruptions.

"Alex! Hey, you want to go grab a coffee?" I heard Ryan come from behind.

"Oh, I already had my daily cup of coffee. Rain check?" I let out not really wanting to hang out with him today.

"Oh that's okay. But about being my date for the Initial Party?" He reminded me. _Crap galore._

"Uh yeah, of course." I couldn't go back on my words. _I want to though!_

"Awesome…I'll pick you up at 7 then." He announced with a peck on my cheeks while bouncing away with a smile. _Tonight?!_ As he disappears from my view, someone else caused my nerves to jumble. _Oh no…_ Marissa was standing from a far with a plain expression on her face as our eyes connected. She then walked away with a group of girls whom I didn't know. At that very moment, I felt like running after her and explain but my body didn't allow me to.

Seven o'clock rolled around rather quickly. However, all the girls seemed to have had enough time to beautified themselves even with the short notice. There was only one person I wanted to see at the moment and she was nowhere to be seen. I had to know where she was.

"Her Jodie, have you seen Marissa?" I asked my big sis.

"Did you lose your slave? You need to cuff your woman!" Jodie joked but all I could do was smile. "No? Okay never mind. She's at the Grand Hall getting ready for the Initiations." She finally told me.

"Oh…" That was all I could say.

"Is it wrong of me to say that Ryan will be walking you in?" Jodie asked me suddenly.

"Yeah." I replied simply.

"And now you're regretting you're decision to accept his invitation." She continued.

"Yeah…" _She's freakishly good at this._

"Because you don't want Marissa to see you with him." And she hits the nail on its head! [i/] "It seems to me that Marissa is getting to you…in a good way, but you don't know how to address this new found 'thing' you're feeling." _Spot on, Yoda!_

"Are you sure your major is not psychology?" I teased her.

"Funny. Just talk to her. No jokes, no flirting, no insults. Just plain one on one talking." Jodie suggested.

"I think she hates me right now." I told her.

"If I know Marissa as well as I think I do, she doesn't hate you. More like the opposite if you ask me. She just doesn't want to get hurt. Especially with someone she can finally open up to." _Why is she always right?_

"Yeah." I let out as something popped into my head, "Can you tell Ryan I'll meet him at the Hall. There's something I need to do first." I saw Jodie smile as I was walking away.

"Sure thing sis! Good luck." I heard her yelling towards me.

I was walking, no more like speed walking my way over to the Grand hall. It's really hard to run in heels! Finally making it to the hall, I was in a frantic trying to find my Marissa. _Did I just say 'my Marissa?' Oh god_. I asked everyone who was working there and they all helped me by pointing me to her. I finally reached the room she was supposed to be in. The sight before me was painful to see. Ava was leaning with her back against her. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Then finally my eyes connected with hers and she gave me a mental slap by wrapping her arms around the slut. _Fucking bitch_! I was pissed off. No, I was furious for being so stupid and thinking that there was something. I was wrong. Jodie was wrong. I made my way back outside the Halls where I was greeted with a bunch of people, arriving for the party.

"Her Alex, so how'd it go? You two good?" Jodie asked curiously.

"No." I replied as I searched out Ryan from the crowd. "Ryan!" I yelled and weaved my arms around his to Jodie's surprise. "Let's go." The smile on Ryan's told me he was thankful for the closeness. As we follow the crowd into the Hall, I ignore the quizzical looks Jodie is shooting me_. Don't want to deal with it right now._

**(Author's POV)**

After the weird encounter with Alex, Jodie was confused to what had happened. So she went in search for Marissa to get some answers. Finally spotting the tall beauty, Jodie grabbed her aside and started to interrogate.

"Did you Alex awhile ago?" Jodie started.

"Yeah" Marissa answered.

"Did you two talk?" Jodie continued.

"No." She replied.

"Why not?"

"She saw me with Ava." Marissa told her.

"Doing what?" Jodie was irritated.

"Cuddling? I don't know." Marissa didn't want to have the conversation right now.

"What? You're such an idiot! You want to know why she came here?" Jodie prompted.

"Not really." Marissa was done.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway. She came to tell you about the feelings she's having for you. She ditched Ryan boy to go see you! Then you're stupid move with Ms. Slut over there pushed Alex right back into Ryan's arms. LITERALLY!" Jodie could see the shift in Marissa's emotions after her rant. She could tell Marissa was feeling a little stupid right then. "Stop thinking of yourself for once and think of the situation she's in. She has a great guy who wants to be with her but your creepy ways caused her to think of girls in a whole new different way. She's stuck in a position with no clue which direction to take! She was finally able to move towards you yet you road blocked her into going the other way. Think about it M." Jodie finished her rant and walked back out as everyone was already seated and ready for the party to finally begin. Where everyone was excited, two people wished the night would just be over already.


	11. Friendships

**_AN: _**_Hey guys. I'm sorry for the longest wait ever! I'm been busy being as I'm trying to finish up school. But I wanted to thank everyone who still keeps an eye out for this story. You guys rock! I can't promise regular updates but I can promise a shorter waiting time. R&R. I hope you enjoy this._

* * *

**Chap. 11- Friendships**

"Welcome everyone," Summer's voice rang through the halls, "Thank you for attending this year's Initial Party where we gather to celebrate the new members of Greek Row…" Summer continued with her opening speech but all was lost to Marissa who couldn't really pay attention to what her small friend was saying. Instead her focus was on the blonde girl sitting so far away from her with her date. Marissa couldn't help but felt a tug on her heart when Ryan moved his hand to place them on the blonde's hands, squeezing it slightly.

"Marissa…" Someone started calling but Marissa doesn't hear her. It was only when the blonde, Alex turned and looked at her with such sad eyes that Marissa realized where she was. "Marissa!" She finally turned to face Jodie. "You're turn." Jodie told her. It was her turn to make the speech and introduce the new members of Tridelt but her mind was completely blank, not sure what she was really to do.

"Uh…hi everyone." Marissa said quickly as everyone replied to her. Taking a deep breath, Marissa let her leadership instinct kick in. "Tridelt is built on traditions, leadership and sisterhood…" Marissa began her speech as everyone listens intently. After her speech she introduce each of the new girls dreading the moment she has to pin Alex. _And not at all how she wanted._

"Alexandria Kelly" Marissa finally spoke as she witness the beautiful blonde makes her way up to the stage. When Alex got there Marissa felt like all the air in the room was taken away and she was struggling to breathe. She somehow managed to place the small pin on Alex and gave her a hug in which she whispered, "Can we talk?"

Alex lets go and gave her a sad smile before taking her place beside the other girls. That sad smile gave Marissa the answer. _No. _

It's been a couple of days since the whole deal between Alex and Marissa occurred. Since then the two, mainly Alex, try to avoid each other and only talked when they had to. School has also started for everyone so keeping busy and out of each others way wasn't all that difficult. Things were going decent for most of the week until Ava caught wind of what was going on between her ex and the blonde and immediately a plan started brewing.

"Babe, let's go take a nap…" Ava chimed as Marissa opened the door to their shared room. Ava was standing there in something that left little to the imagination, "Please…" she whined before taking a hold of the taller girl's neck and that's when Marissa heard a loud slam on the side. Turning, she saw a quick flash of blonde hair moving down the stairs. _I know those lovely locks anywhere. Fuck!_ She shouted as she realized what Alex had just witness between Ava and her. Marissa turned to push Ava off but before she could do so the little girl was already moving away with an evil smirk plastered on her botox like face. _I'm going to murder her in her sleep!_ That was all Marissa wanted to do.

A few minutes later Marissa heard a male's voice coming downstairs. Rushing down one flight of stair, Marissa sat at the edge of the second floor trying to listen in on the conversation between Ryan and Alex.

"Spying now are we?" Jodi said from behind startling the tall brunette.

"You scared me half to death!" Marissa panted as she tries to slow her racing heart.

"Yeah, she's spying." Summer, who was standing beside Jodi, confirmed.

"I am _not_ spying!" Marissa protested.

"Right and I'm not gay." Jodi shot back.

"Oh, you're so gay." Summer commented.

"I know." Jodi agreed. "That makes you…" She then points to Marissa, "so spying." She finished with a triumph smile. If looks could kill both Summer and Jodi would be dead five times over by now.

"Whatever." Marissa snapped as she try to make her way pass her friends.

"She's going on a date with him tonight." Jodi said as a matter of fact.

"Talk to her M." Summer said softly, all jokes aside.

"No and its none of your businesses." Marissa argued.

"It is our business when the both of you are tearing this sorority apart!" Jodi complained more serious this time.

"What are you talking about?" Marissa felt agitated at her friend's claim.

"I don't know if you've noticed M, but the house isn't as peaceful and lovely as is was. Gossips are flying, girls turning on each other because of speculations about what you did to the new girl. The house is picking sides Marissa! And because of this some girls are taking advantage of your negligence and trying to knock you off your Presidency. So yes, it's our business. That and the fact that you're my good friend and she's my little sis." Jodi lectured her.

"What am I suppose to do?" Marissa asked defeated, something you don't hear often.

"Figure it out." Jodi told her as she walked away pulling Summer with her.

Later that night Marissa was sitting in the sitting room reading a book with a glass of wine, trying to figure out what it is she should do. She heard the doorbell ring and knew exactly who it was. Right then Alex came down in her lovely blue dress that brought out her beautiful crystal blue eyes. Marissa swallowed a lump in her throat at the sight before her and couldn't help but smile. Alex seems to have caught her staring because she started to blush slightly. _At least I can still make her blush._ Marissa thought with a slight smile only to look away when the door opened and in came Ryan. Marissa remembers when she was with Ryan and what a gentlemen he was to her so she wasn't worry for Alex. Marissa just wished it were her on the date with Alex. Then there they went. _I swore Alex waved at me…no._ Marissa sighs and continues her book.

It was half pass twelve when Alex made her way up the steps to the Tridelt House.

"Late night?" Alex heard a voice coming from the porch.

"Marissa?" Alex questioned as she made her way over to the familiar voice.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Marissa said. Alex looked at her a bit confused as the two fell into an awkward silence. "Uh, how was your date?" Marissa didn't really want to know but didn't want to say nothing.

"It…it was good." Alex answered.

"Do you want to sit?" Marissa scooted aside to make room.

"Uh, no I think I'm going to go…" Alex started but was cut off.

"Can we just talk?" Marissa whispered so softly it was barely heard.

"What's there to talk about Marissa?" Alex shot back not harshly but not too kind either.

"Just hear me out before you walk away." Marissa pleaded in which Alex finally took a seat next to the taller girl.

"Go ahead." Alex gave in as she stares at the girl next to her.

"I was jealous." Marissa started, "I was jealous and scared. I never felt such strong feelings for someone I just met before. I wanted you. I wanted to be with you. I did things I normally never do. I tend to move on if I don't get what I want right away. But with you, I couldn't. I couldn't move on. I knew it was different with you. _I was different with you._ That day when I saw you with Ryan being so close and all, I freaked out and did what I always do."

"Break people's heart?" Alex interrupted.

"No." Marissa replied sadly, Alex's words hurting her, "No, I…I push people away." Marissa finally said.

"So instead of asking me about it you went ahead and cozy up to your roommate?" Alex asked.

"When you put it that way, it sounds so bad…" Marissa try to lighten up the mood.

"It _was _bad Marissa." Alex replied, "I was confused. You changed _who I thought_ I was. And when I saw you with Ava it felt like I didn't matter anymore. Like I was just one of the many girls you like to mess around with and move on. I was ready to tell you and I was ready to _be _with you." Alex explained.

"I never stopped to realize what you might be going through and I'm sorry for that. I'm such an idiot to jump to conclusion. I just hope we can start over?" Marissa suggested.

Alex looked at the girl beside her and tears started to form in her eyes. She moved in closer giving Marissa a soft lingering kiss on the lips before saying. "It's too late now."

Realization hits Marissa like a ton of bricks as she witness the sadness in Alex's eyes and lingering kiss. "You're with Ryan." Marissa stated as Alex gave her a sad smile.

"I can promise you friendship. We can start over, as friends." Alex suggested.

"I would never say no to that." Marissa smiled, giving the smaller girl a nice little hug. Friendship was better then nothing for now. "So this whole friendship thing…can I kiss you in a friendly way?" Marissa joked earning her a slap on the back before both girls burst out in a fit of laughter. _This is going to be hard_. Marissa thought to herself but kept a big smile.

_To friendship._

_

* * *

_**AN: There you have it. I hope this was enjoyable. Sorry for the drama/sadness. I promise for some more Marissa craziness later on. I needed to get their problems out of the way first. Oh, and do not give up hope on Malex. :] Thank you for reading!**_  
_


End file.
